moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Strangeglove
Dr. Strangeglove is Monstro City's ancient enemy, known for his evil deeds towards Moshlings and identified by his trademark singular purple glove - hence his name. He's an on-off member of C.L.O.N.C. and one of its founders, but die to him failing all the time and going by his own agenda, it isn't clear if he's still allowed in the club. Dr. Strangeglove graduated with Elder Furi as shown on The Daily Growl in July 2011, a photo of them was posted. In the photograph, Strangeglove had his fingers crossed behind his back, Roary asked players to comment why they were crossed. Strangeglove has five figurines, there is the normal one which is part as the Super Moshi figure set, there is a golden figure, there's a figure from the Music Rox candy containers, there is a purple glitter figure and finally, a Mega Blocks figure. Biography Criminal mastermind, twisted inventor, Glumper extraordinaire and former Doctor of Moshlingology, Dr. Strangeglove developed a twisted hatred for Moshlings after a Musky Husky he was experimenting on mistook his hand for a packet of sausages and mangled it – thus the strange glove. Strangeglove is a frustrated entertainer and founding member of C.L.O.N.C. (Criminal League of Naughty Critters). Moshipedia As Dr. Strangeglove: Cropping up here, there and everywhere, Dr. Strangeglove is a scientific genius and former Doctor of Moshlingology who served as a Sinister Minister in the gloomy days of the Glunge Age. Strangeglove developed a twisted hatred for Moshlings after a Musky Husky he was experimenting on mistook his hand for a packet of sausages and mangled it – thus the glove. His favourite pastime is glumping Moshlings and wreaking mayhem. He's not a fan of Musky Huskies or bad trombonists. As Lavender Troggs: Lavender Troggs is the Moshi genius who flew through school in only two years. Despite all manner of achievements – including singing in the school choir, playing for the Moshling Chess Club and being president of Geeks and Freaks Anonymous – Lavender dabbled in his own strange science and ancient 'Walla Walla Hoohaa' magic before going on to become none other than the moustache-twirling villain Dr. Strangeglove (an anagram of Lavender Troggs!)! Fact file Likes: Glumping Moshlings and wreaking mayhem! Dislikes: Musky Huskies and bad trombonists! Transportation: Scare Force One Greatest Creation: Glumps - Moshlings transformed by a Glumping Machine! C.L.O.N.C. Members: Sweet Tooth, Sprockett, who knows how many more there might be...! Doctor of Moshlingology! A scientific genius, Strangeglove is a former Doctor of Moshlingology and served as Sinister Minister in the gloomy days of the Glunge Age! Evil Empire! Dr Strangeglove is a member of the sinister organisation known as C.L.O.N.C. or Criminal League of Naughty Critters! Give Him a Big Hand! This vile villain has a Musky Husky phobia, after one mistook his hand for a packet of sausages - and mangled it! Cadabra Cane! This special weapon was created by one (or two) of C.L.O.N.C.'s finest boffins. Its full powers are unknown, but monsters are urged to watch out! Photo of Glumpatron 3000: Dr Strangeglove's Glumping Machine was built by a mysterious mechanical helper... (Manufactured by S&H industries) Fiction Before he became Dr. Strangeglove, he was known as Lavender Troggs. As Elder Furi knows him before that time, he refers to him with his first name. Strangeglove has voiced not wanting to be called that. He believes that by hatching the Great Moshling Egg, he can create a mega Glump that will lead his army to victory over Monstro City. Appearance Dr. Strangeglove's design is that of a classic villain, with a curly moustache that he frequently pulls, a top hat, a walking stick and generally a use of dark colours. The difference however is that he is not wearing a costume, he is his costume. His mannerisms and abilities assume him to be some type of phantom. Aside being able to place various object on his hand, his walking stick also has various functions, shown to be able to shoot darts and can become a portable helicopter. It has the C.L.O.N.C. symbol on it. Contradictions In an interview in the Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 48, he reveals his hat to be his head. However, an image from his Moshiversity graduation shows him wearing a different hat, and a possible head is visible underneath the hat. Thus, this image means it is likely impossible for his head to be his physical head. Trivia *Dr. Strangeglove's first glove attachment was an egg whisk and this is because he loves scrambled eggs. *He's voiced by Ashley Slater, who also gives his voice to Zommer. *Dr. Strangeglove's name is a pun of Dr. Strangelove, an American satirical film. *His favourite colour is gold. Gallery In-game tumblr_myzaolnOgl1rsk1l4o1_1280.png tumblr_mwu5y7hc0A1s7biieo1_1280.png tumblr_muu3lnRPqh1rta5rio1_1280.png Glump a thump.png|His shadow seen at the end of Thump O Glump Music Video Strangeglove 3.jpg Strangeglove 1.jpg sgmv.png Strangeglove 12.jpg Strangeglove 9.jpg strangeglove glowy.jpg strangeglove on street.jpg strangeglove four clawed hurricane.jpg|Four Claw Hi-Yaa Hurricane Moshi Monsters: The Movie tvs.png tumblr_mw7a75fxBb1rsk1l4o1_1280.png tumblr_inline_mxjwi9ZVuf1qcvfr3.png screenshot4.png|Strangeglove whistling his musical lock's password screenshot8.png screenshot14.png screenshot15.png|"Tick, tock, tick, tock!" Katsuma Unleashed strangeglove katsuma unleashed 1.jpg strangeglove katsuma unleashed 2.jpg Real Life tumblr_m6lnaa2GlJ1rta5rio1_500.jpg tumblr_mcpxo5jc5v1qcvfr3.png tumblr_m821lth37T1qia7f5o1_250.png tumblr_m821lth37T1qia7f5o2_250.png tumblr_m821lth37T1qia7f5o3_250.png tumblr_m821lth37T1qia7f5o4_250.png tumblr_mc76itDMif1qcvfr3.jpg 2867036_orig.jpg Other tumblr_m6z6gfHVgB1rta5rio1_500.png Zebitz Katsuma Unleashed official art strangeglove.jpg|Katsuma Unleashed design Moshiversity.jpg Dr strangeglove.jpg MMM Fishlips.png|In the trailer of Moshi Movie Mystery Dreator's Pics.png|Halloween takeover of The Daily Growl Strangeglove_HQ.png Movie Artwork characters Dr Strangeglove.png Gillibean Strangeglove.jpg TC Dr Strangeglove series 3.png TC Dr Strangeglove series 2.png TC Dr Strangeglove series 1.png Strangeglove's Secret Lab Sticker Activity Book cover.jpg Category:Characters Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Articles for Cleanup